In continuation-in-part U.S. application Ser. No.: 09/604,769, filed on Jun. 28, 2000, and the series of continuation applications, applicant disclosed new and unique methods to fold and stow jogging strollers and cargo carriers, especially providing that no wheel of the device must be detached in order to achieve the stowed condition. Consumers increasingly select products that can fold flat, without the need to separate parts and reconstruct them. In continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/346,112, filed on Jan. 17, 2003, as well as prior continuation-in-part U.S. application Ser. No. 09/604,769 filed on Jun. 28, 2000, disclosures were made relating to compact, folding walking or jogging strollers and wheeled carrier devices. Innovations in the prior-referenced applications related to the adaptation of pivoting wheel axles and methods for folding the pivoting wheel axles into a plane defined by the side elevational profile of the frame of the device. Other significant innovations related to the manner in which the forward wheel is manipulated and stowed, methods to allow for rotation or fixation of the forward wheel, methods for latching and releasing all pivoting wheel axles in operative and stowed positions, various methods relating to the flexible seat fabric, and innovative “false axle”/transverse axle replicating units, and rear wheel support units. The prior continuation-in-part application filed on Jan. 17, 2003 further expanded on the variations of carrier devices to which the innovations may be applied. This application provides several alternative fold flat wheeled carrier frame concepts, including folding wheeled carrier frames that provide for even more compact, fold flat profiles. Further, innovations relating to alternative latch methods to fold and stow the “false axle” innovation are disclosed, as well as a parking brake innovation applicable to the “false axle” folding methods.